This invention relates to improvements in spark-ignition reciprocating internal combustion engines, and more particularly to improvements in the fuel inlet port area whereby reduced fuel consumption is achieved.
Research efforts concerning internal combustion engines have concentrated on problems as they have developed. For example, for the problem of "rumble" in high compression engines one solution is thermally insulated combustion chambers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,019,277 and 3,066,663 to T. P. Rudy. The use of gasoline detergents to control the adverse effect of intake system deposits from the fuel is described by G. H. Amberg and W. S. Craig in SAE Paper 554D presented at Los Angeles, Calif. In August, 1962. As part of this study the authors used synthetic deposits prepared from a two part epoxide-curing agent adhesive to study the desired range of deposits. In those rotary piston engines having both inlet and outlet passages and the bearing for the inner rotary piston located in a single member, the use of protective lacquer in said passages to reduce heat flow to the bearing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,871 to Luck.
Today, the rapid depletion of petroleum supplies in the world coupled with rapid escalation of costs for gasoline fuel for spark ignition reciprocating engines, mandates the implementation of all improvements to conserve precious fuel supplies. The present invention provides a relatively simple, unexpectedly efficient improvement in such engines to improve their fuel efficiency, particularly at low speeds. Further, there is some evidence that certain coatings according to the invention may reduce ultimate octane requirement increase typically experienced after mileage accumulations.